


Sweat

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Grinding, Kageyama really needs that book, Lap Dances, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:25:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi is too drunk to turn down a lap dance, and too turned on to care. And Kageyama really needs that book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This was a prompt, asking for Kageyama giving Akaashi a lap dance and being surprisingly good at it. It didn't turn out quite like that, but I think this is a suitable substitution.

The air smells like sweat, booze, and something ripe that Akaashi is sure is sex-related as he traverses the length of the room on wobbling feet. He is pretty sure his own body is contributing to the malaise, as he has drunk far too much and probably smells like it.

He finds his friends on the other side of the room, piled onto a single sofa and the entire floor in the immediate vicinity. He averts his eyes as he notices a girl from his Psychology class riding Konoha’s cock on the arm of the couch, with her shirt off and her skirt around her waist. 

Akaashi does, however, immediately notice the new face among the group, who is sending apprehensive glances at Bokuto’s arm, which is thrown over the boy’s shoulder.

So, Bokuto has found himself a captive first year, he thinks to himself as he gracelessly dumps himself into the space Bokuto makes between himself and the boy with jet black hair and the bluest eyes Akaashi has ever seen.

“Akaashi!” Bokuto beams, his voice heavily slurred with alcohol. “I have someone I want you to meet. He’s just like you!”

Sighing, Akaashi shoots the kid an apologetic look. “Sorry. I think he’s trying to set us up.” He holds out his hand. “I’m Akaashi, the resident Pathetic Gay. I’m not going to eat you, and if you’d like to escape, I suggest you do it now.”

The kid takes Akaashi’s hand and shakes it, though his eyes bulge with the sheer amount of bluntness in Akaashi’s tone. He likes to curb that urge around strangers, but drink and heat have melted away his social niceties.

“Kageyama Tobio,” Blue Eyes replies, and Akaashi is mildly impressed that Kageyama doesn’t flee when offered. “Nice to meet you, Akaashi-san.”

They sit in silence for a while. Well, silence between  _them_ , as Bokuto blathers on about something or another to do with his best friend, Kuroo. Akaashi thinks it might be a fart joke, but he is barely listening. 

He can’t stop looking at Kageyama.

Kageyama Tobio is more beautiful the longer Akaashi looks at him. His features look like they’re chiseled from marble but cast in a perfect porcelain complexion. Dark, thick lashes frame his blue eyes, and even his perpetual frown is striking. Models get paid millions to cultivate the look Akaashi is sure this boy pulls off without any thought at all, let alone effort.

“God, you are hot,” Akaashi’s liquor-loosened lips blurt before he can stop himself.

Blushing, Kageyama strangles the cup in his lap as he softly replies, “You are too, Akaashi-san.”

Bokuto overhears this and stops mid-diatribe to look back and forth between Akaashi and Kageyama, a leering grin on his face. “Oh, ho, ho? Do I detect a connection?”

Neither of them deign to answer or even acknowledge Bokuto’s remark with a physical response, and Akaashi thinks it actually sharpens his attraction to Kageyama. Fuck. 

“So~,” Bokuto says to Kageyama, “you remember how you were telling me you needed a new Trig textbook because you lost yours in a rain gutter?” 

Akaashi has a bad feeling; so does Kageyama, apparently, as he audibly gulps when nodding to Bokuto.

Bokuto beams. “I took that in my first year and still have mine, so I have a deal for you. I will give it to you, along with every note and test from that course that I still have, if _you_  —” He jabs a finger haphazardly in Kageyama’s direction. “— give  _him_ —” Akaashi melts into the couch when Bokuto gestures to him next. “— a lap dance.”

Kageyama’s eyes shoot wide open as Akaashi covers his face in humiliation. Sober, Bokuto is much better about curbing his impulses, but after a few rounds, he forgets that not everyone is as shameless. “No, Bokuto-san,” comes Akaashi’s muffled protest. “That’s a horrible thing to ask.”

“Okay,” Kageyama says with a shrug as he stands. 

Both Akaashi and Bokuto are shocked when layers of clothing are being peeled away, until Kageyama stands in front of them in nothing but socks and his boxer briefs. There are a few catcalls from the general party-goers, and soon, someone changes the track on the music player to a throaty jazz number that makes Akaashi think of cigarette smoke and pianos.

He can’t tear away his gaze as Kageyama beings to move, taut muscle rippling beneath silken skin. A hand slides its way down that toned chest until it reaches the waistband of Kageyama’s boxer-briefs. His thumb slowly drags down the elastic, exposing more and more of that enticing trail of hair leading to his —

_Oh my god_ , Akaashi screams inside his head.  _Kageyama’s getting hard._

But the band snaps back into place as Kageyama’s long, slender fingers caress the outline of his burgeoning arousal, his head thrown back as the rest of his sways to the music.

Akaashi’s throat dries, and his whimper of desire dies along with every clear thought he’s ever had when Kageyama’s hips gyrate, thrusting his pelvis right into Akaashi’s line of sight. 

“Fuck,” he croaks as he mindlessly palms himself.

Bokuto chuckles next to him, but that placid expression of disinterest never leaves Kageyama’s face as he straddles Akaashi and repeats the action. His hand caught between their mutually rock-hard cocks, Akaashi moans as Kageyama rolls his tight body again and again until the wet spot on the front of his underwear blooms, and he growls in pleasure. Akaashi isn’t far behind, the sight of this incredible creature coming undone on top of him enough to make him come untouched, let alone with their clothed erections driving each other insane.

Hands shaking, Akaashi reaches up and frames Kageyama’s cheeks with his hands and pulls him down for a hot, bruising kiss that is eagerly returned.

Bokuto gapes at them as they both pick up Kageyama’s clothes and leave the party for other far more enjoyable pursuits. And as they leave, Akaashi promises, “I’ll make sure you get that book, but I’ll give you  _my_  notes. I actually passed that class.”

Kageyama guffaws next to Akaashi as they head back to Akaashi’s dorm room hand in hand.


End file.
